Talk:Profession
Content missing Just noticing from the edit history of this talk page, it appears that a vandal at some point had moved this page to Talk:Professions from hell, but that content was never restored to here - appears to have been deleted under the new name. --- Barek (talk • ) - 16:02, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :Interesting.. Can you get the file back so we can put the talk page back? or are you no longer an admin? or shall we just opt to leave it blank? -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 16:11, 3 December 2007 (UTC) ::People really hate this page... --- -- (s)talkpage 17:07, 3 December 2007 (UTC) ::I resigned a few months back due to being too busy in the real world - gave up my admin rights. So, it'll take an active admin to restore it. --- Barek (talk • ) - 05:38, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::Regardless, this page needs protection due to the large number of vandals on it. Cress Arvein(Talk) 19:38, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Secondary Profession Paradox I've noticed that to create a character with a secondary profession from a later product is not initially possible. For instance, If you want to play a Monk/Dervish immediately, you have to create the character in Nightfall. Their are no Dervish trainers in Prophecies or Factions. To create a Mo/D otherwise you have to change your secondary profession after Ascending (or equivalent), I think. Could someone who knows this info post a comment or update? This is something that should really be a part of the main section of the article since it affects all campaigns. -- Sabardeyn 09:21, 5 February 2008 (UTC) you can change secundary profession to dervish/paragon at the Great Temple of Balthazar Profession Changer (NPC) or after completing the Hunted! quest in Kournam at the The Command Post no need to worry its pretty impossible to screw a character in this game =) (LDoA and Survivor aside) 201.95.104.206 17:40, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Profession images It'd be nice to have a more consistent set of images for each professions. The Warrior and Ranger images are excellent as official art, but the rest seem to lack appropriate pictures of the same fashion. Perhaps reverting both back to the previous ones with both male and female. Likewise, the Assassin and Ritualist pages could use more "official" pics. The Paragon and Dervish ones just need to be PSed together - but then again, I'm probably being too picky. Just a thought. Azasuke 04:23, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Water/air and speed buffs Firstly, I don't think the note in water should be there at all. Armor of Mist is hardly enough to constitute a summary of water magic including self speed buffs. As for air, Storm Djinn's (self) is far more common than Windborne, so if the note must stay there, I suggest the part about self/ally part is removed. --Shadowcrest 01:10, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :Agree on water. For air, "ally" spells include yourself.. I think it's valid. Tain 03:34, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::It does, but some people when they see ally they might think not self. What I'm suggesting is the line saying "...which deal damage or provide a movement speed boost." --Shadowcrest 16:52, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::Works for me. For water, I think we should put something along the lines of "Increases the damage and effectiveness of water skills, which deal damage with multiple AoE spells which commonly snare enemies, and can provide defensive bonuses for the caster." Tain 22:55, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Why does everyone keep deleting the notes about defensive and speed boosting spells in Water??? For the player who bought Prophecies only, there are just as many speed boosts in the Water line as there are in the Air line. To an elementalist secondary, Water's defensive and speed boosting spells can be some of the key skills to a defensive or running build. I play a Warrior primary and Windbourne Speed is just not an option for my running builds. It costs too much to keep active for any length of time and has no other bonuses. Armor of Mist however is quite viable because of the increased armor and duration. I've been able to use it (or Storm Chaser) to run some areas that I couldn't cover with Sprint or "Charge!". Also, the other defensive spells such as Mist Form are staples of elementalist tanks everywhere. The point here is that those spells are in the lineup and should be mentioned just as much as the spells that snare or do AoE damage. Some of the defensive spells, while not commonly used by elementalists, are some of the best in the game for a secondary profession choice. 64.32.249.154 15:42, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Players use Earth Magic for defence, no matter their secondary. I have NEVER seen an "aqua-tank". As for Armor of Mist, I have no idea. You could be right. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [T] 15:57, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::There was a build a while back called the "InvinciMentalist" that used Water and Earth for massive armor stacking. It was quite effective until ANet fixed the loophole that allowed armor stacks. I'll agree that earth is more effective for tanks looking for armor or the occasional aftershock. At the same time, if you want snares and cold damage (quite useful against the Warrior Titans) then Water is the best choice. Frigid Armor also protects against burning condition - and sure makes the Monk's job easier. Just because everyone out there is focusing on one line of skills for their defense builds, it doesn't make it the best in every situation. 64.32.249.154 16:13, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::OK, for titans, Water could be best. But for everything else, Stoneflesh Aura far outdoes everything Water Magic could do, and Grasping Earth is a good enough slowdown. Although, a terra tank is to tank, not to do damage, so the cold damage is irrelevant. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [T] 16:16, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::This article is just a general summarization of what each attribute does. A single spell doesn't really justify changing a summary to reflect speed buffs in the water line. And your note about players in proph having as many speed buffs in water as in air is a double edged sword; players without prophecies will have 0 water speed buffs. --Shadowcrest 16:31, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I guess I must concede the point about water having a speed buff - it doesn't belong in the summary (for the same reason that I used for including it in my earlier arguement). Should we add that Earth has snares? I know that I don't use them, but there are 4 available and Ward against Foes is a Core skill. 64.32.249.154 16:42, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Two of them suck, but I guess Grasping and WaF are common enough to include it. --Shadowcrest 16:45, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Notes "Once you have unlocked the ability to change your secondary profession at will in the Skill window, if you change your secondary profession within a town/outpost any NPCs who had profession specific quests for the old profession will continue to have a quest marker over their head, but when you click on them the mark will disappear and they will not offer you one. Changing back to the specific profession will then re-enable you to accept the quest. Conversely, if you have changed your profession while in the town/outpost and there is a profession specific quest-giver for your new secondary profession they will continue to not have a quest marker over their head until you click on them (with prior knowledge it was available) and they will offer you the quest. Changing professions after accepting a profession-specific quest will not affect your ability to complete or collect the reward for it." I just created a 'Notes' section and added this text after experiencing the above situations myself. I felt it might aid anyone who could not find profession-specific quests when changing their profession in the area, knowing there should be one around. Feel free to re-word it or tighten it up. Mokushiroku no Yami 09:14, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Just updated the last paragraph with the warning on the Skill Quests page. Mokushiroku no Yami 21:17, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Only the 1 I remember a CoF run where there was a Paragon being ran. She was in HM, and thus level 20. But to try and show off or for whatever other reason, she was just Paragon. P20. All player characters in the game have both a primary profession, which cannot be changed, and a secondary profession... Just thought I'd bring attention to it, personally imo since well over 99% of characters have 2 professions, combined with the fact this is a guide for people new to the game, I think it can stay to avoid adding confusion. However if anyone else has feelings on the matter feel free to reply... maybe a guide or a few short steps telling people how to manage it... maybe ignore the minority altogether. Any thoughts? -->Suicidal Tendencie 09:54, 12 September 2008 (UTC) :You could be ported to other Campaigns by using a maptrick, and thus skip your 2nd profession stuff in Nightfall. --- -- (s)talkpage 11:43, 12 September 2008 (UTC) ::Maybe it was with the quest to get to EotN, which is in the starter area in NF, so if he could get to 10 without a profession he might've been able to go to EotN with that --Gimmethegepgun 18:45, 12 September 2008 (UTC) As a Secondary Profession I was considering adding additional content to each profession page, highlighting general reasons to use it as a secondary class to avoid redundancy in the "Secondary Professions for___" pages. Things like Ritualists being used as a secondary for Weapon Spells, Assassins being used for Shadow Steps, Monks being used for renewable Rez and healing, etc. This section would function as a very generalized inversion of the "Secondary Professions for___" pages. Any thoughts? Lord Twitchiopolis 17:59, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Not fair. Warrior and Elementalist have 1 more abbility than others, and skills is even less fair. Roxas XIII 14:32, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :More stat trees give no advantage. skills are like that because of the campaigns. The core 6 got the most, but the 2 from factions got more skills in factions than the 6 core, and the 2 from NF got more skills in Nf than the others. And really, there are too many skills, and powercreep made half of them useless.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 15:33, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Warriors also get more armor sets (Sliver Eagle). --Vipermagi 19:02, September 24, 2010 (UTC)